


Cautivante

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Bill siempre ha cautivado a Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautivante

* * *

Estaba sentado en el suelo, observando a su hermano jugar un nuevo videojuego que le había regalado su madre por su buen comportamiento, por cuidar a su hermanito y por haberlo defendido de esos compañeros de escuela que no lo aceptaban por completo. Porque él era una estrella ardiente en un universo donde todas las demás estaban a punto de extinguirse, excepto la de su hermano. Él también brillaba intensamente.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, los volvió a abrir; su hermano hablaba con él, estaba narrándole sus aventuras en el receso, cuando se le había desaparecido para irse a perseguir a una nueva compañera que había llamado su atención.

—Es hermosa —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras apretaba los botones de su control para crear un combo y vencer a su oponente en ese juego de peleas. Alzó ambas manos, celebrando y lanzó el control lejos de él.

Era hora de la cena y estaba hambriento.

Se dejó caer del sillón, aterrizando sobre su hermano, y después rodó sobre éste, quien forcejeó con él para deshacerse del peso de Tom sobre su cuerpo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el mayor le hiciera cosquillas y lo dejara sacudiéndose en el suelo, casi como si estuviera convulsionándose.

Pateó un par de veces, no atinándole jamás a su hermano, quien se reía de él.

Luego Tom gateó un par de metros lejos de él, apoyó la espalda en una pared y se dedicó a observarle.

Bill arrugó la nariz, se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y despeinado y ladeó la cabeza.

—Tom, esa chica nueva —se detuvo, esperando hacer contacto visual con su hermano antes de continuar—, ¿por qué es tan hermosa?

Tom le miró fijamente, como analizándolo y después respondió.

Y la respuesta no era para nada lo que Bill se esperaba de alguien como su hermano.

—Porque es tan irreal, con su piel tan blanca y su cabello tan negro.

A lo que el menor no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se limitó a observar en silencio, esperando a que su madre les llamara para la cena.

* * *

Esa noche, Bill no durmió, con la luz de su lámpara encendida y observando la cama de al lado, donde Tom estaba hecho un rollito en una gruesa manta, para protegerse del frío y de la luz que Bill en su necedad no había querido apagar.

Estaba pensando en cómo decírselo a su hermano, en la forma correcta, y en sí acaso esa decisión haría a su hermano pensar mal de él; pero es que no podía evitarlo. Estaba celoso, después de todo, Tom era suyo, y él no era alguien a quien le gustase compartir sus posesiones. Lo que era suyo, era suyo y de nadie más.

Andreas debería estar agradecido que le permitía ser amigo de Tom.

Estiró la mano, y enmarcó con los dedos el bultito que era Tom, lanzó una leve risilla, se enrolló en sus propias mantas, escondió el rostro en la almohada, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Tom había insultado a Bill, le había golpeado y le había lanzado su mochila en la cara, a lo que Bill había respondido con una mordida tan intensa que había sacado sangre en su brazo y con un golpe en la espalda que había dejado un hematoma.

Pero su madre le había dado permiso a faltar a la escuela, y a él no, por lo que Tom caminaba con la espalda encorvada, lleno de coraje y frustración hacia la parada de autobús, donde su mejor amigo esperaba envuelto en un grueso abrigo.

El otoño estaba bajando las temperaturas y si no se abrigaban podrían enfermarse.

Tom miró hacia atrás una vez más, la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Se encorvó un poco más y continuó avanzando, Andreas le saludó con entusiasmo y a él no le quedó más que sacudirse el mal humor del cuerpo y decidirse a tener un excelente día en la escuela. Lejos de Bill.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa estaba hambriento y cansado, tenía el brazo adolorido aún por la mordida de Bill, y estaba cansado porque por estar perdiendo el tiempo y aventurándose en los patios de la escuela, él y Andreas habían perdido el autobús y habían tenido que regresar corriendo.

Entró haciendo ruido, dejó caer la mochila al suelo, lanzó su abrigo del otro lado del pasillo, fue dejando los zapatos mientras iba avanzando y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó una paleta de hielo sabor cereza, las de uva eran de Bill y aunque estuvo tentado a comerse la última que había, no lo hizo porque el dolor en su brazo de la mordida aún estaba muy fresco.

—Tom Kaulitz, vas a enfermarte —fue lo único que dijo Simone, quien iba entrando a la cocina, venía de las habitaciones de arriba y lucía sonriente, lo que hizo a Tom estar alerta, porque eso significaba que su madre ocultaba algo.

La conocía muy bien.

—Deja esa paleta —continuó—. No quiero quejas mañana de que te sientes mal.

—Está bien, está bien —balbuceó Tom, le dio una enorme mordida a la paleta que la deshizo en su boca y presionó su lengua contra su paladar para derretirla y después lanzó el palito de madera al bote de basura —. Listo.

—Ve a cambiarte —ordenó su madre, mientras miraba al reloj que estaba colgando en la pared—. En cuarenta minutos serviré la cena, contigo o sin ti en la mesa.

El mayor de sus hijos lanzó una risa y subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a su habitación.

La puerta de la habitación que compartía con Bill estaba cerrada, procedió con cautela, por si su gemelo aún continuaba enojado, y abrió sin hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando entró y cerró la puerta tras él, le sorprendió la imagen que le recibió.

Abrió la boca y no supo qué decir; ladeó la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y volvió a aterrizar su atención en el otro niño.

—¿Qué te parece, Tomi? —preguntó su hermano, desde el suelo, donde estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas.

Bill, su Bill, su hermano menor, con su piel blanca como la porcelana, suave y hermosa, y su cabello nuevo, teñido de un intenso color negro que resaltaba su palidez, haciéndola lucir majestuosa y pura.

Se acercó a él, le miró a los ojos, como queriendo encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que aún no había hecho, ahí en esos ojos castaños.

Y la encontró, en el brillo emocionado que había ahí.

Bill se puso de rodillas, para estar un poco más cerca de Tom, le sujetó de la tela de la camisa y lo acercó más a él.

—Ahora, dime que soy hermoso.

Tom se rió fuertemente, pero obedeció a Bill.

Porque a pesar de todo, él siempre obedecería a Bill.

—Eres tan hermoso, Bill.

Lo mejor de todo, era que no estaba sólo obedeciendo las órdenes de Bill, porque no estaba mintiendo.

Su hermano lucía hermoso.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Cursi, pero lindo ;)


End file.
